A Thousand Words
by quirky-circus
Summary: I was sick of dating boys who were only interested in me for my last name. After a night out left me waking up - and throwing up - in a stranger's bed, I unexpectedly found myself in the company of a decent bloke who had never heard the name Potter before in his life. My love life was suddenly looking up. But oh, I may of forgotten to mention one teeny, tiny detail. He's a Muggle.
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Words

Chapter 1

It burned.

Oh, how it burned.

You would think doing something that causes you actual physical pain would make you not want to do it – and then repeat it again and again and again.

But I am stupid, and reckless and getting over a break-up from the latest git in my never-ending line of git ex-boyfriends. So therefore, I took another shot.

The liquid scorched my throat and my face scrunched involuntarily as my friends around me squealed.

"And that makes how many now?" My friend Louise yelled over the loud music.

"Too many," I groaned.

"Nonsense! 'Too many' doesn't exist!" My other friend Eleanor replied, biting her straw between her teeth and sending me a wink.

"What is tequila anyway and why do Muggles put themselves through that torture?" I asked, looking around at the other patrons at the bar who were downing the tiny glasses like their lives depended on it. The club surrounding us was filled with sweaty bodies in tight clothing that were dancing provocatively to the loud, rhythmic music that was emanating from the DJ's speakers.

A club wasn't a place I would typically find myself in – especially a Muggle one, at that. But when my best mates had found out that I had dumped by dirt-bag of a boyfriend they had insisted that a drunken girls night out was what was needed. They had shoved me into a tight, fitted black dress, curled my long, red hair and slathered my face in make-up. I felt out of place and out of my element.

I also felt a little unstoppable.

"It's a gateway to the best night of your life, that's what it is," Louise said, the only Muggle-born out of us three who had extensive knowledge of Muggle liquor.

"And probably a gateway to hell the morning after," Eleanor shot back.

Louise looked unperturbed. "It's a sacrifice you have to be willing to make."

"I just want to forget everything," I interjected. "Forget stupid Oliver and my stupid surname."

"Oliver was an arse, Lily. He wanted you for your name as much as he wanted you for your body." Eleanor said reassuringly.

"I sure know how to pick 'em," I mumbled.

"Well since you want to forget everything for one night and Obliviating you isn't an option, I think we should get you another drink." Louise grinned.

"Please! I _cannot_ handle another shot," I complained. Despite feeling unstoppable only a moment before, my stomach was already feeling rather queasy and my head was beginning to spin.

"Sweetie, I know just the thing to get you," Louise said, although I couldn't help but notice the evil glint in her eye.

"Something not too alcoholic, please." I begged.

"Oh, trust me, it isn't. It's practically one measly shot and the rest is that Coke stuff you like, remember?"

I had tried the Muggle drink Coke when I had visited Louise's house one summer in Hogwarts. It was strange and terribly fizzy, yet oddly addicting.

"That sounds alright…" I conceded, trailing off.

"Oi, get me one too, Lou." Eleanor added.

"Excellent, I'll get us all one!"

She turned to the bar and leant on it with her elbows, angling her body in a way that exposed her cleavage in her already-revealing red dress. She caught the bartender's attention almost immediately and held up three fingers.

"Three Long Island Iced teas, please," she ordered, and the barman sent her a lascivious wink before leaving to prepare the drinks.

"You're smart, funny and have a pert bum, Lily Luna Potter," Louise exclaimed suddenly, turning back to face us. "Tonight we're going to find you a strapping Muggle lad who doesn't have the faintest idea who you are and you're going to charm the boots off him until he doesn't even know his own name."

"Hear, hear!" Eleanor shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so."

The barman returned with the drinks and I took a small sip. It was strong for containing just one shot, but the Coke made it bearably pleasant.

"To moving on from stupid gits not worth our time!" Eleanor toasted. We all raised our glasses and the loud clink filled the air.

I took a larger sip than before and let the alcohol move through my body, thoughts of fame-hungry Oliver Windham gradually slipping away.

* * *

Everything hurt.

That was my initial thought when I tried to pry my eyes open the next morning. The sunlight streaming through the window made me squint them in pain, and I tried to ignore my throbbing head as I took in my surroundings.

I was in an unfamiliar room that I couldn't recognise for the life of me. It was extremely messy, with various articles of clothing – some mine- strewn on the floor.

Splendid. I was naked.

The white walls were covered in Muggle bands. There was what I knew to be a computer sitting on a desk in the corner, fat textbooks stacked in a haphazard pile next to it.

The room clearly belonged to a male, and it was this fact that made me terrified to roll over in the unfamiliar bed I was laying in. I cursed myself for not bringing my wand out with me and tried to think back to what happened last night. Where the hell were Louise and Eleanor?

I remembered our toast and the first Long Island, then some dancing, then another Long Island, then some more dancing – this time on a table. Oh, Merlin.

Everything became fuzzier and fuzzier after that, until I found myself with no memory at all of how the rest of the night went - obviously.

I slowly sat up, bringing the sheet with me to cover my bare chest, conjuring a plan to quickly gather my clothes and Disapparate out of there without even needing to see who I had spent the night with. I just wanted to get home and forget this had ever happened.

My stomach suddenly felt dreadful and the pounding of my head was not helping.

So it came as no surprise to me, really, when I heard a sleepy, low male voice say, "Good morning", that I spun around quickly to find myself looking into the eyes of a barely-awake man, and then promptly vomited.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave a comment saying anything you'd like, good or bad :) The title refers to how long each of my chapters are going to be (roughly 1000 words) and I should be updating quite frequently. I don't know where this story is going or have chapters planned or even written but I'm going to give it a go and see where it takes us!

Thanks for reading and please follow to get notified of my updates :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't say I've had a bird react that badly to me before," he said, now wide-awake.

I slapped a hand over my mouth and sprung up quickly, bringing the sheet with me in the process and subsequently leaving him completely naked, sprawled on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at me.

Gods, could this get any worse.

"Loo's in there," he said, somehow completely calm, gesturing to the ensuite.

I all but ran from the room, slamming the door closed behind me.

Merlin's saggy ballsack, this was beyond mortifying. Even more so than the time when that slag Clarissa Morton had disillusioned by school skirt in fifth year and everyone saw me in my pink undies with flying snitches on them. And even _more_ terrifying than the time my brother Albus had caught me snogging some bloke in a broom closet and proceeded to jinx him while I watched on in horror.

This was, hands down, the most embarrassing moment of my whole life. I had spewed chunks on some strangers bed, for Godric's sake! After a night of shagging him that I couldn't remember.

I looked in the small mirror above the sink, noting that my eyeliner was completely smudged and running down my face and my red lipstick had ended up on my cheek.

I not only vomited in his bed, but I looked like an absolute mess while doing so. Lovely.

I scrubbed my face, making a slight improvement on my appearance as the make-up washed off. I stared at my reflection, gathering the courage to go back out there and face him. _C'mon, Potter,_ I thought to myself. _Where's that Gryffindor bravery?_

A sudden knock on the door made me jump.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Ahhh," he started, now sounding unsure. "I'm just going to make some breakfast. Would you like some?"

Breakfast? He was greeted by the sight of my stomachs content first thing in the morning and he was asking me about breakfast?!

"Sure!" I yelled back distractedly, looking frantically around the room as I tried to plan an escape.

"Great. I'll, uh, just get to it then."

I heard his footsteps receding from the door and let out a sigh of relief.

I could do this. I _had_ to do this if I wanted to get out of here. I gathered my hair into a messy ponytail and gave myself one last look-over before making my way back into his bedroom and getting dressed.

I found my way through the small flat and into the kitchen where he was standing at the stove in nothing but a pair of dark blue denim jeans, flipping pancakes. I found myself really looking at him for the first time. He had a lean frame, not too much muscle, and very pale skin. He turned and I noticed his bright, blue eyes and messy brown hair before glancing down at his slight abs. I'm sure my cheeks were red, but then he gave me an easy grin and reached one hand up to rub the back of his neck, looking down shyly.

I couldn't help but forget my awkwardness and a smile found my way onto my face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Much better, thanks."

Silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier..." I started.

"Don't even worry about it," he interrupted. "You were chugging those drinks last night so quickly that I wasn't surprised your stomach didn't like you this morning."

So he remembered last night? But just how much did he remember?

"Apparently I have a fondness for Long Islands. Those things pack quite a punch for having just one shot..." I trailed off when I noticed his strange look. "What?"

"One shot?" He laughed. "Where the bloody hell did you hear that?"

"M-my mate, Louise, she said so," I spluttered. He laughed harder.

"Hate it to break it to you - no actually, I'm liking breaking it to you - but those things have about five different types of alcohol in them."

My cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "That silly bint! Next time I see her she's getting hex - ah, hurt."

He flipped a pancake over. "I wouldn't be too mad at her. Your night turned out alright anyway. At least I reckon so, Lily."

Bloody dragon balls. He knew my name. I was hoping his memory had evaded him as much as mine had and we would both have to go through the awkward moment of introducing ourselves after having shagged. Now _I_ was going to look like a massive slag.

He must've noticed my panicked expression, when suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Lily. You don't remember my name, do you?"

I shook my head weakly. "No. I'm sorry."

"Well," he said loudly after a moments silence. "This is awkward."

"You must know that this isn't usually like me," I rushed to explain. "I've never had a one night stand in my life! I was just getting over my breakup from my prat ex-boyfriend when I got way too plastered, and next thing I know I'm waking up in your bed and then I just had to go and spew on you! Can you believe it, I actually spewed on you?" I was beginning to ramble and I knew it, but I couldn't stop.

"I don't remember anything at all, not even your name. I'm not some massive skank and if I could take everything back I would. I mean, you've been so nice about everything and now you're making me pancakes! Pancakes, of all bloody things, my absolute favourite. I feel absolutely awful, I really do."

He just continued to stare me and I just had to choose that moment to come to the conclusion that I found him very attractive.

"I think I'm just going to leave," I murmured, turning to leave.

"No - wait, Lily." He said, grabbing my wrist. His hand was warm and sent pleasant tingles up and down my arm.

"It's okay. I don't think you're a slag at all, actually. We're both adults who just had way too much to drink last night and now here we are. Maybe we could just move past it and pretend we're meeting for the first time?"

I stared at him for a short while, engaging in an internal battle of where to stay or get the hell out of there.

I sighed and held out my hand finally. "Nice to meet you. My name is Lily Potter."

He grinned and grabbed my hand. "Alfie Martin. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Surely that dress of yours is a bit revealing for 9 o'clock in the morning?"

"Prat," I grumbled, snatching my hand back.

"I kid, I kid." He laughed. "But now, Miss Lily Potter, would you care to join me for some pancakes? I heard they're your favourite."

It was strange, I thought to myself as I speared a piece of fluffy goodness with my fork, how I ended up enjoying breakfast with the one man I had just been trying to get away from.

And, so far, that man seemed funny. And smart. And like an all-round decent bloke, something I hadn't encountered for what felt like a long time.

Bugger.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for feedback and the follows :) Hope you're enjoying so far!


End file.
